Bobby Prince
Bobby Prince was one of the suspects during the murder investigation of Anjulie Cruz in Leap of Death (Case #81, or Case #25 of Pacific Bay). Later on, in The Hunger Planes (Case #84, or Case #28 of Pacific Bay), Bobby was shockingly exposed as the one who cannibalized Harry Hugo to death. Profile Bobby is a 23-year-old local hiker of White Peaks with long ash brown hair, thick eyebrows, and hairy mustache and beard. In his first case appearance, Bobby dons a black winter tracksuit with red outlines as well as a blue scarf with hints of stains. He is also seen wearing a large travel pack also with stains on it. Besides that, he has an "I ♥ NATURE" badge, and is holding a trekking pole. Furthermore, it is noted that Bobby rides a snowmobile and that he eats fondue. In his second case appearance, Bobby ditches his travel pack and replaces his blue fur scarf with a brown one. Besides that, he is shown to have sustained frostbites as a result of his survival of a plane crash and an avalanche. Also in the very case, it is discovered that Bobby can sew and that he uses herbal toothpaste and motion sickness pills. Role in Case(s) .]] Bobby and Amy Young were high school sweethearts before Amy pursued a career as a police officer in the Pacific Bay Police Department. Leap of Death Bobby had to cooperate with the Pacific Bay authorities when the player found Anjulie's phone showing Bobby's number three times on the call log upon the player deciphering the lock code. Bobby and Amy recognized each other, although the player told Amy to keep her personal feelings aside due to Bobby being the last one to call Anjulie hours before her death. All Bobby did was wish Anjulie luck in the Frosty Cup, apart from the fact that Bobby wanted to experience nature in the snowy mountains. Bobby advised Amy to check the hotel lobby near the Frosty Cup as he knew that was the final place he saw Anjulie. Amy was disgusted when she found out through a "Girly Gossips" magazine that Bobby was dating Anjulie for two years amidst a break-up, not to mention Bobby and Anjulie's argument at the Hot Springs of White Peaks. Amy made it clear that it was a felony to give false information to the police and demanded Bobby to tell the truth to the player. Bobby admitted to dating Anjulie for two years before he was dumped by the professional winter athlete. Anjulie's celebrity image consumed her as Bobby tried everything to bring Anjulie to her senses, yet Anjulie saw her celebrity profile more important than Bobby. Amy admitted to the player that she wasn't willing to arrest Bobby, and her former sweetheart was indeed innocent after an act of sexism was exposed as the driving force behind the murder. wrote to Amy.]] Following the close of Anjulie's murder investigation, Duncan Young (Amy's brother) and Bobby wrote a "Welcome Back" card for Amy, after which she took some time to physically introduce the player to Duncan for the first time. The Hunger Planes Bobby was one of the survivors of a plane crash (he was found by Amy, but made it clear that the crash netted them no food), but moments after Captain Harry Hugo was found roasted dead near a pool of lava, Bobby became a murder suspect for a second time. Bobby was escorted into the interrogation room where he would be asked questions about the Osprey Airlines plane crash near a volcano. Bobby ran out of food and was starving since the plane crash, but Amy told Bobby that the player found a dead body in the pool of lava and wondered if he recognized the victim. Bobby told Amy that the pilot's name was Harry Hugo and claimed there were additional survivors near an abandoned observatory, where the player chose to continue the murder investigation in. Bobby would be due for a second discussion with Amy and the player after the player found a radio featuring an SOS broadcast in which Amy recognized the voice belonging to Bobby. Since Bobby never got along with Captain Hugo, Amy required an explanation behind the SOS broadcast and the reason why Bobby never got along with Captain Hugo. Amy wanted to know why Bobby thought of Captain Hugo as a monster, to which Bobby replied that Captain Hugo was crazy. Bobby took account of Captain Hugo's sleaziness with certain passengers and how the pilot stole all available survival equipment from Bobby every chance he had. Moreso Captain Hugo stole all the food from the passengers, suggesting that he was not willing to share survival kits with his passengers, namely food. Bobby was shockingly incriminated as Captain Hugo's killer after evidence incriminated him as being guilty of grand homicide, including but not limited to cannibalism of a human being. Amy was aghast when the player found Bobby guilty of grand homicide, to which he thought the player made a mistake, but Amy sought to put her game head back on when she presented evidence of Bobby's guilt during the moment of his arrest. Amy snapped at Bobby for his wanton lies and demanded him to tell the player the truth, and so Bobby complied. Bobby had no food and/or hope and didn't like the revelation that Captain Hugo kept his greedy self as the man of the spotlight--specifically Captain Hugo and Bobby looked for help, but when an avalanche throttled the two, Captain Hugo took everything away from Bobby and left him for dead. Bobby survived the avalanche, but was bereft of his survival supplies thanks to Captain Hugo's thievery. Bobby was starving, so he pounced on Captain Hugo, smashed his head with a broken plane controller, and then tied the pilot to a spit allowing Captain Hugo to be roasted over the lava. Bobby controlled his cannibalistic instinct after Amy's arrival, but Amy didn't care about Bobby anymore and alas the player took Bobby to court. Bobby told Judge Dante he had to do anything to survive as if there was no tomorrow. Judge Dante gave Bobby 30 years in jail with mandatory psychological counseling for the cannibalistic murder of Captain Hugo aside from the jokes he cracked before issuing the final judgment. The arrest stunned Amy to no end as although she was glad to be back in White Peaks, she realized her childhood life were all lies all along--forcing her to take refuge in the snowy hills to clear her mind of the lies which lie within her youth. Frank Knight had to talk some sense into Amy as the outcome was more than what she could handle not to mention the player telling her that there's always hope and good within her. Trivia *As mentioned during the events of Anjulie's murder investigation, Bobby's phone number is 425-606-3257. *Bobby is one of the many suspects who appeared in two cases. *Bobby, Tyler McAlister, and Duncan McCoy are the only known cannibals in the game. *Bobby's fur scarf changes into a deep blue in his "arrest" photo. Case Appearances *Leap of Death (Case #81, or Case #25 of Pacific Bay) *Hearts of Ice (Case #82, or Case #26 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Hunger Planes (Case #84, or Case #28 of Pacific Bay) *The White Peaks Project (Case #85, or Case #29 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The End of the Night (Case #86, or Case #30 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) BPrincePacificBay.png|Bobby, as he appeared in Leap of Death (Case #81, or Case #25 of Pacific Bay). Bobby-C84App.png|Bobby, as he appeared in The Hunger Planes (Case #84, or Case #28 of Pacific Bay). C84KillerJailed.png|Bobby, sentenced to 30 years in jail with mandatory counseling for the cannibalistic murder of Captain Harry Hugo. OG_SUS_225_603.jpg bobbymugshotcase84.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Cannibals